Fighting a Battle of Loneliness
by Kyumilarrabee
Summary: "Kenapa? Kamu merasa kehilangan? Kangen bertengkar dengan saya? Bosan karena tidak ada yang bisa kamu jadikan kambing hitam lagi?" sindir Do Kyungsoo yang membuat tubuh Baekhyun membeku seketika/ A Lonely Boy and A Queenbee. Can they be together?/ Boyslover, Dont Like Dont Read; Pairing: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo; Baeksoo; Baekdo; Dobaek; Soobaek. Dom!Soo
1. Chapter 1: Who Are You

**Pairing: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo  
**

 **Characters: A possibility of full 12 EXO members in the future. Yes. I'm an OT12. Got a problem with that?**

 **Genre: Romance/ Comedy**

 **Rated: PG13**

 **Warning: BL**

 **Disclaimer: Only the Pilot Chapter is adapted from AADC but the rest are spin-off**

 **I owned the story. The characters are not mine.**

.

.

* * *

.

.

" Tenang saja, Baekhyun _hyung_. Kau pasti yang memenangkan perlombaan ini." Ucap Tao sambil menyenggol pelan bahu Byun Baekhyun. Pagi itu suasana di aula sekolah sangatlah bingar. Para siswa dan siswi berbaris sesuai dengan kelasnya masing-masing, sedangkan Sang kepala sekolah saat ini sedang berdiri di atas panggung untuk memberikan pengumuman juara perlombaan penulisan puisi tahunan yang diadakan oleh SMA mereka.

Baekhyun yang bertubuh kecil di sampingnya hanya menoleh sekilas dan tersenyum simpul.

" Aku tahu." Jawabnya singkat dengan penuh percaya diri.

" Tentu saja Byun Baekhyun yang akan memenangkan perlombaan puisi tahun ini." Sahut Luhan yang berdiri di belakang mereka. "Seorang Byun Baekhyun telah memenangkan perlombaan penulisan puisi tahunan di SMA ini selama dua tahun berturut-turut. Mana ada siswa di sekolah ini yang bisa mengalahkan _skill_ menulis _uri_ Baekhyunie? Bukan tanpa sebab dia menjadi presiden majalah sekolah, bukan?" tambah lelaki berwajah cantik itu sembari menepuk bahu Baekhyun dengan semangat.

Senyum Baekhyun bertambah lebar. Dia sangat menantikan pengumuman pemenang penulisan puisi tahunan tahun ini. Bukannya besar kepala, tapi hampir seluruh murid di sekolah ini tahu kapasitas Baekhyun sebagai seorang penulis. Baik itu sebagai penulis puisi, cerpen, maupun artikel jurnalistik. Karena itulah teman-temannya menobatkan dia sebagai presiden majalah sekolah yang bernama _Studentbuzz,_ sebuah majalah yang dikelola oleh Byun Baekhyun dan teman-teman satu _gank_ nya yang juga tak kalah populer: Luhan, teman satu kelas Baekhyun yang terkenal akan wajahnya yang sangat _attractive_ baik bagi siswa maupun siswi. Suho, yang terkenal sebagai salah satu siswa paling kaya di sekolah. Chen, sang _supernova_ sekolah. Dan Tao, pemuda berhati lembut namun jago beladiri yang menjadi satu-satunya siswa kelas 11 yang masuk dalam anggota _Studentbuzz._

Berlima, mereka adalah para buah hati sekolah. _The School's sweethearts, The it Students_ dari sekolah ini. Jadi jangan salahkan Byun Baekhyun, kalau saat ini ekspektasi dia untuk menjadi juara sangatlah tinggi.

Sebagian besar murid mulai menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dan _gank_ nya ketika Kepala Sekolah akan mengumumkan nama pemenang perlombaan puisi tahunan. Beberapa bahkan mulai meneriakkan nama _Byun Baekhyun!_ Ketika sang kepala sekolah terdiam sejenak untuk membuka amplop yang berisikan nama pemenang.

Tao, Luhan, Suho, dan Chen mendekat ke arah Byun Baekhyun dengan semangat, seolah sudah yakin dengan hasil yang akan diumumkan. Tao bahkan dengan girangnya memeluk lengan Baekhyun sembari menunggu dengan tegang.

" _Pemenang perlombaan penulisan puisi tahunan untuk tahun ini jatuh kepada..."_

 _This is it!_ Batin Baekhyun. _Aku akan menjadi satu-satunya siswa dalam sejarah sekolah ini yang berhasil memenangkan perlombaan penulisan puisi selama tiga tahun berturut-turut!_

" _... sebentar ya, Bapak pakai kacamata dulu biar bisa melihat dengan jelas namanya."_

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sembari menahan tawa. Mr. Lee Soo Man memang sering melakukan hal konyol seperti ini.

 _Its ok, Baekhyun... Cuma tertunda sepuluh detik. Kau tetaplah yang akan menjadi pemenangnya._ Batin Baekhyun lagi sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya, kebiasaan buruknya ketika ia sedang _nervous._

" _Jadi pemenangnya adalah"_

 _This is it._

" _Dari kelas 12..."_

 _Benar kan! Aku kan pemenangnya!_

" _Yang bernama..."_

 _Byun Baekhyun!_

" _Do Kyungsoo!"_

 _Tuh kan benar! Aku men... wait what?_ Senyum Baekhyun lenyap seketika saat menyadari bahwa bukan namanya lah yang disebutkan oleh Mr Lee Soo Man. Baekhyun menatap wajah teman-temannya yang tampaknya juga sama bingung dengannya.

" _Do Kyungsoo dari kelas 12-5, harap naik ke atas panggung untuk menerima penghargaan dan hadiahnya."_ Ucap sang kepala sekolah lagi dari podium.

 _._

 _Who the hell is Do Kyungsoo?_ Jerit Baekhyun dalam hati, wajahnya mulai memerah karena malu dan kecewa.

.

Para murid mulai berbisik-bisik dengan gaduh ketika sang murid yang disebutkan namanya tidak kunjung naik ke atas podium. Luhan, Suho, dan Tao mulai menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan wajah bertanya-tanya. Chen bahkan berjinjit, mencoba untuk melihat ke arah podium lebih jelas. Baekhyun sendiri mulai menjulurkan lehernya, memandang ke barisan anak kelas 12, matanya mencari-cari oknum yang bernama Do Kyungsoo, orang yang berhasil mengalahkan seorang Byun Baekhyun di bidang yang paling ia kuasai.

Nihil.

Sampai akhirnya ketika para murid dibubarkan pun, siswa yang bernama Do Kyungsoo tidak juga menampakkan diri.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 _I am fighting a battle of loneliness and disrespect  
My pain with relations has reached its crest  
You gave me peace at the time of this war  
I wish to move along with you in life very far_

 _A thousand flowers bloom when you are around  
My heart fills with joy on hearing your sound  
For me, you are just like a precious gift of God  
As all in this world happens only with His nod_

 _._

 _._

" Kita jadi kan pergi untuk menonton konser _Super Junior_ bersama-sama?" tanya Luhan sembari memandangi wajah cantiknya dalam kaca _backmirorr_. Tao yang sedang menyetir mobil di sampingnya tiba-tiba menampik tangan Luhan dengan cepat.

" Hei!" Protes Luhan sembari melotot ke arah Tao yang tertawa melihat ekpresi kagetnya.

" Sudah kubilang jangan pindah-pindahkan posisi kacanya! Aku butuh itu untuk mengemudi, _h_ _yung_!" jawab Tao sembari membetulkan posisi _backmirror_ ke tempat semula. Chen dan Suho yang duduk di kursi belakang mobil ikut tertawa mendengar celotehan Luhan dan Tao yang memang unik itu.

" Jadi. Memangnya kenapa, Lu?" tanya Suho yang duduk di antara Baekhyun dan Chen, dengan sabar. Luhan menoleh ke arahnya.

" Ah, aku jadi tidak sabar untuk _shopping_ baju baru! Kan siapa tahu Siwon _hyung_ melihatku dan terpikat padaku, lalu mengajakku untuk menjadi kekasihnya~" jawab Luhan dengan nada tengil, membuat seluruh penghuni mobil tertawa dengan kicauannya yang _impossible_ itu.

Semua, kecuali satu orang yang daritadi hanya serius membaca sebuah puisi yang tertulis di atas secarik kertas, Byun Baekhyun.

Luhan mengedikkan dagunya ke arah Baekhyun sembari bergantian menatap Suho dan Chen. Isyarat untuk menanyakan, _ada apa dengan Baekhyun?_

Chen melirik Baekhyun yang masih tenggelam dalam puisi di tangannya selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya bersuara. " Sepertinya ada yang sedang mencoba untuk menjiwai sebuah puisi dengan dalam, _nih._ " Ucap Chen sembari mencubit pipi Baekhyun, mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya dan berhasil.

Byun Baekhyun terkesiap saat menyadari semua mata tengah memandang ke arahnya.

" Ah tidak..." kilah Baekhyun sembari menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya, seolah tidak sedang tertangkap basah oleh teman-temannya sedang membaca puisi yang telah mengalahkan puisi miliknya pada perlombaan bergengsi di sekolah.

Ya. Puisi karya Do Kyungsoo _sialan_ itu.

" Memang sebagus itu ya _Hyung,_ puisinya?" kali ini Tao ikut bertanya sembari menatap Baekhyun dari _backmirror._ Baekhyun tersenyum kecut.

" Umm... bagus sih... selama ini bukan _plagiat_ karya orang lain." Jawab Baekhyun mencoba menjawab diplomatis.

" Memang _plagiat_ artinya apa, _Hyung_?" tanya Tao lagi. Keempat seniornya tersenyum. Tao memang baru dua tahun tinggal di Korea. Jadi maklum saja kalau dia masih belum mengerti beberapa kata sulit dalam bahasa korea.

" _Plagiat_ artinya meniru karya orang lain, Tao." Jawab Suho dengan sabar.

" Berarti dia meniru karya orang lain dong _h_ _yung_?" tanya Tao lagi dengan polosnya.

" Bukan. Bukan begitu, Tao. _Hyung_ bilang _selama ini bukan plagiat._ " Ucap Baekhyun cepat, mencoba mengklarifikasi. Tao sendiri hanya bisa ber- _aah_ , mendengar penjelasan dari para _Hyung_ nya itu.

Mereka berlima terdiam selama beberapa saat ketika mobil memasuki lokasi parkir sebuah pusat perbelanjaan, sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

" Baekhyun- _ah._ Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chen, memecah kesunyian sembari mengelus lengan Baekhyun, isyarat dalam memberikan semangat. Suho, Luhan, dan Tao jadi ikut memandang Baekhyun dengan wajah turut bersimpati. Mereka berempat tahu, seberapa berambisinya seorang Byun Baekhyun untuk memenangkan kembali perlombaan itu tahun ini.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut. Jujur rasa kecewa masih ada. Tapi _hey_ , Byun Baekhyun bukanlah seorang yang suka berlarut-larut dan tenggelam dalam kesedihan!

" _I'm fine_." Jawab Baekhyun singkat sembari melirik ke secarik kertas yang bertuliskan puisi dari seorang siswa yang sampai saat ini masih misterius keberadaannya.

" Tapi jujur aku sedikit tersinggung dengan makhluk bernama Do Kyungsoo ini. Maksudku, kalau memang dia berbakat dalam menulis puisi sebagus ini, mengapa sebelumnya dia tidak pernah mengirimkan karya-karyanya ke _Studentbuzz?_ Bukankah ini berarti dia tidak menganggap bahwa _club_ kita ini ada?" lanjut Byun Baekhyun sembari mengerutkan dahi ke arah kertas di tangannya, seolah-olah si kertas lah yang membuatnya tersinggung.

" Benar juga sih." Sahut Luhan dari kursi depan, seakan mendapat pencerahan. " Jadi apa rencanamu, Baekhyun _ie_? Melabrak si Do Kyungsoo ini?" lanjutnya lagi sambil menoleh ke arah Tao, jagoan mereka.

Byun Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya tak setuju.

" Begini saja. Besok pagi, kita coba untuk mencari informasi tentang Do Kyungsoo ini. Setelah itu, baru kita coba _interview_ dia untuk _Studentbuzz_ edisi mendatang." Jawabnya _final_ sembari membuka pintu mobil, tepat setelah Tao selesai memparkirkan mobilnya dengan sempurna. Keempat sahabat yang masih berada di dalam mobil hanya bisa bertukar pandang satu sama lain, lalu akhirnya mengedikkan bahu. Mereka paham bahwa jika Byun Baekhyun telah berkehendak, berarti itu adalah titah yang sudah _final._

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Pssst!" Desis Do Kyungsoo sambil melirik tajam ke arah siswa dan siswi di seberang meja yang tengah tertawa cekikikan dari tadi. Keduanya _refleks_ langsung terdiam sembari melirik sungkan ke arahnya.

Namun belum juga satu menit, kedua sejoli buta tempat itu kembali asik tertawa cekikikan.

.

 _Oh demi Tuhan, ini perpustakaan! Bukan Taman Ria!_ Maki siswa lelaki bertubuh kecil itu dalam hati.

.

" Jangan berisik!" tegurnya lagi, kali ini dengan suara lebih keras. Kedua sejoli tadi menatap Do Kyungsoo dengan acuh tak acuh sembari tetap melanjutkan obrolan mereka.

Kali ini Do Kyungsoo naik pitam. Dilemparkannya sebatang pensil yang tadi tengah ia pegang ke arah dua sejoli tak tahu malu itu, dan tepat mengenai dahi keduanya.

" _Hey_! Cari gara-gara, kau!" tantang si siswa kepada Do Kyungsoo dengan lantang, sehingga menarik perhatian pengawas perpustakaan dan beberapa siswa yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

Do Kyungsoo bergeming. Ia malah balik menatap tajam kedua murid tersebut tanpa rasa takut. Do Kyungsoo memang berbadan kecil, tapi ia lumayan atletis, dan hal ini membuat si murid perempuan menarik pacarnya untuk memilih mengalah dan keluar dari ruang perpustakaan, meninggalkan Do Kyungsoo yang akhirnya bisa kembali membaca buku favoritnya dengan tenang.

Lelaki berwajah tampan itu tersenyum. _Victory is sweet indeed._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

Byun Baekhyun menelan ludah, menimang-nimang kembali alasan _pro_ dan _kontra_ untuk mewawancarai seorang Do Kyungsoo. Apalagi setelah melihat langsung betapa tidak bersahabatnya manusia yang bersangkutan.

Byun Baekhyun mengajukan diri bukannya tanpa peringatan. Setelah seharian kemarin dirinya dan teman-temannya mencoba untuk mendapatkan informasi tentang seorang Do Kyungsoo dari teman sekelasnya di 12-5, Baekhyun bisa menebak bahwa Do Kyungsoo bukanlah seorang murid biasa.

.

.

" _Wajahnya selalu dalam keadaan badmood dan jarang tersenyum." Komentar salah satu teman sekelas Do Kyungsoo._

 _Byun Baekhyun dengan sigap mengeluarkan buku catatan kecilnya sembari mencatat_

 _ **Do Kyungsoo itu: 1. Galak,**_

 _ **.**_

" _Do Kyungsoo itu pintar. Namun aku jarang melihat dia bergaul dengan murid-murid di sini. Bahkan dengan teman-teman sekelasnya sekalipun." kata teman sekelas Do Kyungsoo yang lain, mencoba menambahkan._

 _ **2\. Pintar tapi anti sosial,**_

 _ **.**_

" _Aku rasa Kyungsoo itu lumayan tampan, kalau saja wajahnya tidak selalu menunjukkan raut muka yang ingin menusuk orang," komentar seorang siswi di kelas 12-5._

 _ **3\. Ganteng tapi**_

 _Dahi Baekhyun mengernyit sebentar, sebelum akhirnya mencoret keterangan barusan. Visual orang itu kan relatif._

 _._

" _Dia selalu memilih untuk menyendiri dan membaca buku-buku favoritnya ketika waktu istirahat tiba. Dengar-dengar dia hanya berteman dengan janitor Kris." Timpal temannya yang lain._

 _ **3\. Bersahabat dengan tukang bersih-bersih sekolah, Kris.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Dahi Byun Baekhyun mengernyit semakin dalam saat membaca list di tangannya. Seriously! Remaja macam apa si Do Kyungsoo ini?!_

 _._

 _._

Dan kini, setelah melihat secara langsung bagaimana galaknya Do Kyungsoo, Baekhyun merasa sedikit menyesal ia menolak tawaran Tao untuk ikut menemaninya dalam mewawancarai Do Kyungsoo. Paling tidak, Tao kan bisa menjadi pelindung kalau-kalau lelaki yang tingginya kurang lebih sama dengannya itu memutuskan untuk menyambit sesuatu ke arah Baekhyun.

.

 _C'mon Byun Baekhyun! Kau itu charming! Masa mengajak wawancara seseorang yang tidak populer semacam Do Kyungsoo saja kau tidak berani?_ Ucapnya dalam hati.

.

Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya keluar dari balik rak buku yang tadinya menyembunyikan posisinya dalam mengamati gerak-gerik Do Kyungsoo. Dengan perlahan, lelaki berambut _pink_ itu berjalan ke arah dimana Do Kyungsoo duduk.

Jantung Baekhyun berdegup semakin kencang ketika ia berdiri tepat di samping lelaki berambut hitam legam itu. Kini ia paham mengapa siswi di kelas 12-5 mengatakan bahwa Do Kyungsoo lumayan tampan. _That lips though..._

Baekhyun berdiri dengan awkward di samping tempat duduk Do Kyungsoo selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya pemuda berbibir penuh itu sadar akan keberadaannya dan menoleh.

Tubuh Baekhyun seolah membeku ketika menatap balik mata bulat milik Do Kyungsoo. Butuh waktu beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya ia mampu mengeluarkan senyum manisnya kepada lelaki yang kini tengah menatapnya tanpa kedip.

" Hai~" sapa Baekhyun, mencoba menyapa dengan ramah.

Alih-alih membalas sapaan Baekhyun, yang bersangkutan malah kembali memusatkan perhatian ke buku yang ada di tangannya. Baekhyun bergeming dan tetap berusaha menahan senyum manisnya, mencoba untuk menunjukkan gelagat bersahabat walaupun tak dihiraukan. Butuh beberapa saat sampai akhirnya lelaki dingin itu membuka suara.

" Ada apa?" Tanyanya singkat sembari tetap menatap bukunya. Senyum Baekhyun semakin terangkat ketika akhirnya mendengar reaksi dari seorang Do Kyungsoo.

" Kau Do Kyungsoo, kan?" balas Baekhyun.

.

Hening.

.

" Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat." Tambah Baekhyun sembari mengulurkan tangannya ke arah lelaki di hadapannya itu.

Kali ini Do Kyungsoo menoleh. " Selamat untuk apa?" tanyanya lagi sambil menatap uluran tangan Baekhyun.

" Selamat...selamat karena telah memenangkan lomba penulisan puisi tahun ini." Jawab Baekhyun yang kini menarik tangannya dengan ragu-ragu.

.

 _Dia benar Do Kyungsoo, kan? Yang menang lomba puisi tahun ini?_ Tanyanya dalam hati.

.

" Saya tidak pernah mengikuti lomba penulisan puisi. Apalagi memenangkannya." Ucap Do Kyungsoo dengan singkat, sebelum akhirnya kembali mengarahkan pandangan ke buku di tangannya.

Baekhyun terkesiap dengan jawaban Do Kyungsoo. Belum sempat ia membalas perkataannya, lelaki tampan itu memotong kalimat Baekhyun sembari menunjukkan buku di tangannya.

" Maaf. Saya sedang membaca." Ucapnya dengan ringan, seolah-olah Baekhyun adalah seorang _sales asuransi_ yang bisa dengan semena-mena ia usir atau acuhkan.

.

 _What the hell. WHAT THE HELL._

 _._

" Tapi aku kan belum selesai bicara!" ujar Baekhyun dengan ketus. Baekhyun tahu kalau perkataannya barusan ia ucapkan dengan suara lantang yang kini menarik perhatian sebagian besar pengunjung perpustakaan. Tapi persetan dengan tata krama! Baekhyun tersinggung! Ini penghinaan!

 _Oh, oh_. Kali ini Do Kyungsoo akhirnya memutuskan untuk meletakkan buku dan menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Baekhyun. Wajahnya terlihat gusar.

" Baru lima menit yang lalu saya melempar pensil ke kepala orang karena orang itu gaduh di tempat ini. Dan jujur saya tidak mau pensil itu dilempar kembali ke kepala saya karena saya yang gantian gaduh sama kamu di tempat ini." Kata Do Kyungsoo sembari menatap tajam ke arah Byun Baekhyun.

" Aku hanya butuh waktu berbicara sebentar saja, _kok._ " balas Baekhyun dengan nada masih ketus walaupun tidak selantang yang tadi. Jujur nyalinya sedikit menciut melihat wajah gusar itu ditujukan kepadanya. Do Kyungsoo terlihat berpikir selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

" Kalau begitu kita bicara di luar." Jawab lelaki itu sembari menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk mengikutinya.

Baekhyun terkesiap. Ia terkejut ketika seorang Do Kyungsoo dengan santai menarik tubuhnya untuk mengikutinya keluar ruangan. Baekhyun bukanlah tipe orang yang suka dipaksa, apalagi diseret-seret seperti ini. Namun mengingat betapa galaknya lelaki yang tengah menyeretnya itu, ia memilih untuk tetap diam dan mengikuti kemauan pemuda aneh tersebut.

.

Do Kyungsoo baru melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Baekhyun ketika keduanya sudah berada di luar perpustakaan. Lelaki itu menatap lekat-lekat wajah Baekhyun yang kini pandangannya malah berlarian kemana-mana kecuali ke wajah orang di hadapannya.

" Apa yang mau kamu bicarakan?" tanya Do Kyungsoo.

.

 _Oh, his voice is deep_. Batin Baekhyun ketika mendengar suara Do Kyungsoo dalam volume normal dan tidak sedang dalam mode-perpustakaan.

.

" _Studentbuzz_ ingin mewawancaraimu _._ "Ujar Baekhyun ketika akhirnya ia berhasil memfokuskan kembali pikirannya. Namun Ia masih tak berani menatap langsung mata bulat di depannya.

Alis Do Kyungsoo yang tebal terangkat. " Untuk apa?"

" _Studentbuzz_ membutuhkan profilmu sebagai pemenang lomba penulisan puisi tahun ini" jawab Byun Baekhyun _to the point._

Dahi dari wajah tampan itu berkerut kembali. " Kan saya sudah bilang. Saya tidak pernah mengikuti lomba penulisan puisi!" ucapnya ketus.

.

 _Here we go again_

 _._

Namun kali ini Baekhyun merasa _enough is enough._ Dengan tatapan menantang, ia membalas perkataan Do Kyungsoo barusan.

" Ya terserah lah kau mau menyebutnya apa! Kalau menurut jurinya ya kau pemenangnya!" balas Byun Baekhyun sengit.

.

Hening.

.

Baekhyun memekik senang dalam hati melihat Do Kyungsoo hanya bisa terdiam mendengar jawaban sengitnya. Hampir saja ia yakin bahwa Do Kyungsoo akhirnya mau diwawancara olehnya, ketika tiba-tiba pemuda yang satu itu malah dengan santainya berjalan kembali masuk ke perpustakaan, sembari bergumam: " Ya kalau begitu wawancara saja dewan jurinya."

.

 _Wawancara dewan jurinya? WAWANCARA DEWAN JURINYA?_

.

Byun Baekhyun bersumpah, butuh kekuatan yang luar biasa dari dalam dirinya untuk tidak melemparkan telepon genggam mahalnya detik itu juga ke kepala lelaki nista bernama Do Kyungsoo.

.

.

* * *

 **Halo! Aduh akhirnya setelah 2 tahun lebih, bisa nulis judul FF baru juga walaupun dengan pairing yang lain (;;A;;). I finally finished college and starts getting a job. So I'll try hard to finish the other ff's though (A Summer's tale), karena bagaimanapun juga kemarin sudah terlanjur janji untuk menyelesaikan FF yang itu. So I hope you guys can enjoy this new fic. Thats right, baby. Larrabee is a Baeksoo shipper now! Well I'm still and forever be a Qmi shipper as always. Cuma ini nambah pairing favorit, gitu aja, haha.**

 **Reviews, Masukan, dan Komentar is more than welcome! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Misunderstood

**Pairing: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo**

 **Characters: Full 12 EXO members in the future. Yes. I'm an OT12. Got a problem with that?**

 **Genre: Romance/ Comedy**

 **Rated: PG13**

 **Warning: BL**

 **Disclaimer: I owned the story. The characters are not mine.**

* * *

.

.

Baekhyun mencoret-coret buku jurnalnya dengan bosan. Pemuda berjari lentik itu terlihat _bad mood,_ seolah siap menerkam siapa saja yang berani menegurnya. Suasana hatinya semakin buruk ketika melihat _paperwork_ dari daftar pertanyaan yang ia siapkan untuk mewawancarai Do Kyungsoo masih kosong melompong.

Ya, sudah empat hari berturut-turut Byun Baekhyun mengikuti Do Kyungsoo kemanapun ia pergi, bahkan merelakan waktu luangnya setelah pulang sekolah, berharap lelaki itu untuk luluh dan mau dimintai profilnya untuk _Studentbuzz._ Tapi percuma. Empat hari itu pula Baekhyun hanya bisa makan hati menerima semua perkataan pedas dari siswa tampan nan angkuh itu. Do Kyungsoo masih bersikukuh menolak untuk diwawancarai karena ia merasa tak pernah mengikuti lomba penulisan puisi, apalagi memenangkannya. Jujur hal ini membuat Baekhyun merasa sakit hati. Tak taukah makhluk laknat yang satu itu betapa inginnya seorang Byun Baekhyun untuk memenangkan lomba yang pada akhirnya bahkan tak diakui oleh pemenangnya sendiri itu?

.

" _Kamu saja yang menggantikan saya sebagai pemenangnya kalau kamu memang sebegitu obsesinya dengan perlombaan puisi itu. Toh saya tidak butuh sebuah penghargaan hanya untuk membuktikan kualitas puisi karya saya." Komentar Do Kyungsoo singkat, saat Baekhyun mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya di satu waktu._

 _CONGKAK SEKALI, KAN?!_

.

Baekhyun membentur-benturkan kepalanya di meja, _frustasi_ dengan keras kepalanya Do Kyungsoo yang satu itu. Tidak tahu kah dia siapa Byun Baekhyun? Tidak tahukah dia siapa murid yang paling populer di sekolah ini? Harusnya siswa tidak populer seperti dia lah yang mengejar-ngejar seorang Byun Baekhyun! Baekhyun bisa menyebutkan paling tidak tiga lusin siswa di sekolah ini yang rela melakukan apapun hanya demi mendapatkan nomor telepon Byun Baekhyun ataupun hanya sekedar mendapat sapaan dan senyuman manisnya!

" Berhenti melakukan itu, _hyung_! Kepalamu bisa terluka!" ucap Tao yang tiba-tiba sudah duduk di samping meja kerjanya di ruangan _Studentbuzz_.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Suho, Luhan, dan Chen turut memasuki ruangan _club_. President majalah sekolah itu melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul tiga sore, waktu _deadline_ untuk _pitch_ terakhir artikel-artikel yang akan dimuat di dalam _Studentbuzz_ edisi mendatang. Baekhyun menghela nafas dengan berat. Apa boleh buat, sepertinya tahun ini terpaksa majalahnya tidak bisa menampilkan profil pemenang lomba penulisan puisi sekolah.

" Hasil jadi pemotretan _cover_ nya memuaskan! Krystal, Irene, Kai, dan Sehun terlihat luar biasa di sini!" ujar Luhan yang sekaligus menjabat sebagai sekretaris Baekhyun di _Studentbuzz,_ sembari menyerahkan daftar isi dan _print sample_ majalah sekolah yang akan terbit kepadanya.

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat hasil contoh cover majalahnya. Para adik kelasnya itu terlihat sangat _chic_ bagaikan model profesional. Ia juga meneliti secara satu persatu _layout_ artikel-artikel di dalamnya.

" Sejauh ini, nampaknya hasilnya sempurna." Komentar Baekhyun singkat sembari matanya masih memeriksa satu persatu halaman di contoh majalah yang ada di tangannya. Ia lalu melirik para sahabatnya yang kini juga tengah tersenyum puas melihat contoh hasil kerja mereka yang setelah ini akan dikirim lagi ke percetakan untuk dicetak sesuai dengan jumlah warga di sekolah ini.

Namun senyum Byun Baekhyun sedikit meredup mengingat masih ada satu target artikel yang gagal ia terbitkan.

" _Nyaris_ _sempurna_. Sayang sekali kita tidak bisa mendapatkan profil si sombong Do Kyungsoo itu." Gumam Baekhyun, membuat para sahabatnya serentak mengernyitkan dahi mereka.

" Umm, maksudmu Baek?" tanya Chen tak paham. Baekhyun mendengus sembari menutup sampel majalah di tangannya dengan kesal.

" Iya! Kalau saja Do Kyungsoo sialan itu tidak sok paling penting sendiri dan menolak permintaan _interview_ dariku, _Studentbuzz_ edisi kali ini pastilah sempurna!" jelas Baekhyun seraya memutar bola matanya.

Luhan, Chen, Tao, dan Suho terdiam sambil memandangi satu sama lain.

.

Hening.

.

" Kenapa... kenapa kalian semua malah terdiam?" tanya Baekhyun yang langsung merasakan ada sesuatu hal yang ia lewatkan.

.

 _Tunggu dulu. Jangan bilang..._

 _._

Baekhyun memilah dengan cepat sampel majalah yang ada di tangannya.

Dan benar saja, di halaman dua puluh tiga, terpampang besar wajah orang yang telah membuat hidupnya merasa tersiksa selama hampir satu minggu ini.

.

Do. _Freaking._ Kyungsoo.

.

Byun Baekhyun ternganga. Matanya memancarkan pertanyaan _Bagaimana bisa?_ kepada para empat sahabatnya di ruangan itu. Tao, Luhan, dan Chen, serempak mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke Suho. Baekhyun pun akhirnya turut menatap Suho dengan bertanya-tanya.

Suho berdehem sebelum akhirnya menjawab. " Kemarin sore aku mencoba menelepon orangnya langsung, sebagai usaha terakhir. Dan Do Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa ia bersedia untuk diwawancarai. Jadi aku datang menemuinya dan langsung menyerahkan hasilnya kepada Tao untuk diketik dan diedit ulang agar dapat segera di _print_ hari ini juga." Jawab Suho dengan hati-hati karena Baekhyun tampak _kurang senang_ saat ini. "Aku pikir kau sudah tahu akan hal ini, Baek."

Mendengar hal ini, Byun Baekhyun langsung hilang kontrol.

.

 _Aku kejar dia selama empat hari berturut-turut agar dapat aku wawancarai tapi dengan entengnya dia menerima permintaan Suho hanya dalam sekali permintaan? BRENGSEK SEKALI DO KYUNGSOO INI!_ Batin Baekhyun, tangannya meremas sampel majalah di tangannya sembari beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

.

" Rapat selesai! Aku harus buat perhitungan dengan Do Kyungsoo." Geram Byun Baekhyun sembari bergegas ke keluar ruangan, wajahnya murka dan terlihat sangat marah. Keempat sahabatnya yang lain yang ada di ruangan itu terkejut dan refleks segera berdiri untuk mencegah Baekhyun berbuat nekad.

Namun belum sempat Byun Baekhyun keluar ruangan, seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangan dan membukanya.

.

Dan orang itu adalah Do Kyungsoo...

.

.

* * *

.

.

Lelaki bertubuh kecil itu berdiri terdiam di pintu masuk. Ia tertegun saat melihat dua orang pemuda (yang satu tinggi bermata panda dan yang satu lagi berwajah cantik) sedang memegangi tangan Byun Baekhyun yang wajahnya terlihat merah menahan amarah. Di belakangnya, seorang siswa yang wajahnya mengingatkan Kyungsoo akan kucing, sedang memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang mencoba menenangkannya. Sedangkan di sisi ruangan yang lain, Suho terlihat sedang dalam posisi _awkward_ , setengah berdiri-setengah duduk.

.

Do Kyungsoo mengumpat dalam hati. Sadar bahwa ia masuk ke ruangan itu pada waktu yang tidak tepat.

.

" KAU!" jerit Byun Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya. President _Studentbuzz_ itu menampik kasar tangan para sahabatnya sebelum berjalan mendekat ke arahnya dengan wajah memerah.

Do Kyungsoo tetap bergeming dari tempatnya. Berkedip saja tidak.

" Ini maksudnya apa?" tanya Byun Baekhyun lantang sembari menunjukkan halaman profil Do Kyungsoo tepat ke wajahnya. Do Kyungsoo hanya melirik sekilas ke halaman majalah di tangan Baekhyun sebelum mengalihkan lagi pandangan ke mata Byun Baek.

" Oh ini." Jawab Do Kyungsoo dengan nada super santai, seolah tak sadar kalau orang yang sedang di hadapannya sedang di ambang batas untuk mengamuk. " _Ini_ kan profil yang kamu butuhkan dari saya. Harusnya kamu berterima kasih kepada saya karena saya sudah mau untuk diwawancarai _._ Kenapa malah marah-marah seperti ini?"

" Empat hari, Do Kyungsoo! Empat hari kau kukejar kemana-mana hanya untuk mendapatkan profil pemenang lomba penulisan puisi tahun ini! Dan kau langsung mengiyakan orang pertama selain aku di dalam tim _Studentbuzz_ ini yang meminta kau untuk mau diwawancara!" kata Baekhyun emosi, telunjuknya menuding ke dada Do Kyungsoo.

" Puluhan kali aku minta kau untuk mau diwawancarai dan puluhan kali juga kau bersikeras menolak permintaanku dengan alasan yang sama, bahwa kau tidak pernah mengirimkan puisi ke dewan juri! Lalu ini apa? Suho hanya sekali menelepon dan kau langsung mengiyakan permintaannya!"

.

Do Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahi saat melihat lelaki mungil itu mengamuk kepadanya.

.

" Saya juga baru tahu kalau Kris _hyung_ yang mengirimkan puisi karya saya ke dewan juri itu kemarin sore. Memang apa bedanya kalau kamu yang mewawancarai saya atau Suho yang mewawancarai saya? _Toh_ saya juga akan menjawabnya dengan jawaban yang sama." Jawab Kyungsoo heran.

" Ya tidak sesederhana itu!" potong Baekhyun cepat. " Kau diwawancarai oleh Suho, ini artinya bukan namaku yang tecantum di daftar _credit_ penulisannya!" jelas Baekhyun sambil melempar sampel majalah yang dari tadi ia genggam, ke atas meja di ujung ruangan.

" Jadi kamu marah-marah ke saya seperti ini hanya karena penulisan _credit_ pada sebuah artikel profil?" tanya Do Kyungsoo, nada bicaranya mulai ikut jengkel. Memang butuh kesabaran yang ekstra setiap kali Do Kyungsoo menghadapi _diva_ yang satu ini. " Saya tidak menyangka kamu ternyata adalah tipikal orang egois yang mudah sakit hati ketika tidak bisa mendapatkan apa yang kamu inginkan, bahkan ketika itu berhubungan dengan sahabat kamu sendiri. Saya jadi menyesal pernah membantu orang seperti kamu. "

.

Byun Baekhyun terkesiap mendengar tudingan Kyungsoo barusan. _Egois? Do Kyungsoo menyebutnya egois?_ Dengan geram Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah lelaki yang membuatnya muak itu.

.

" Justru aku menghindari kejadian seperti ini demi menjaga persahabatanku dan teman-temanku. Sejak awal didirikan _club_ ini, kami sudah membuat perjanjian dan pembagian tugas yang jelas agar tidak terjadi perselisihan! Lagipula, kau memang tahu apa tentang persahabatan? Kau sendiri adalah tipikal orang yang anti sosial dan mati rasa dengan perasaan manusia lain, tidak pernah bisa menghargai kerja keras orang lain, dan sombong! Lihat dirimu! Satu-satunya orang yang dekat denganmu hanyalah Kris _hyung_ yang sifatnya tidak kalah anehnya dengan dirimu itu! Tidak heran kau dikucilkan, bahkan oleh teman-teman sekelasmu sendiri!"

" Byun Baekhyun, cukup!" sahut Suho memotong perkataan Baekhyun sembari menarik lengan sahabatnya itu agar menjauh dari Kyungsoo yang saat ini hanya bisa terdiam mendengar hinaan Baekhyun barusan.

.

Namun Baekhyun bergeming. Pemuda berambut _pink_ itu kokoh di tempatnya sembari menatap nanar mata Do Kyungsoo yang terhunus tajam ke arahnya.

.

Beberapa saat berlalu dalam senyap sampai akhirnya Do Kyungsoo memecahkan keheningan, "Kamu boleh berpikir kalau saya adalah makhluk anti sosial. Saya memang tidak punya teman atau sahabat sebanyak kamu. Tapi yang jelas saya tidak akan pernah mempertanyakan ketulusan dan kesetiaan sahabat saya sendiri. Apalagi hanya karena urusan sepele." jawab Kyungsoo pelan.

Pemuda itu lalu mengedikkan dagunya ke arah Suho. "Sahabat kamu, Suho, memang yang mewawancarai saya kemarin sore. Tapi dia berjanji sama saya untuk tetap menuliskan nama kamu di _credit_ profil. Kalau saat ini kamu tidak sedang termakan emosi, kamu harusnya sadar, kalau yang tertulis di sampel majalah yang kamu pegang tadi, adalah nama kamu. Bukan nama Suho." tambah Do Kyungsoo datar, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk meletakkan sebuah amplop cokelat yang daritadi ia pegang ke salah satu meja yang ada di ruangan. " Ini puisi saya yang khusus saya buat karena permintaan kamu kemarin. Terserah mau kamu tampilkan di majalah sekolah atau kamu bakar, saya sudah tidak peduli lagi." Ucapnya sambil berlalu meninggalkan ruangan.

.

Baekhyun tertegun mendengar perkataan Do Kyungsoo barusan. Dialihkan pandangannya ke Suho yang kini tengah balas menatapnya.

.

" Kau tak pernah memberikan aku waktu untuk menjelaskan." Ucap Suho tak berdaya.

" Do Kyungsoo _sunbae_ meminta Suho _hyung_ yang datang untuk mewawancarainya karena ia tahu bahwa kemarin sore _hyung_ masih lelah karena _hyung_ baru saja pulang dari percetakan untuk menyetorkan _layout_ majalah." Ujar Tao sembari menyerahkan sampel majalah miliknya ke Baekhyun. "Semua pertanyaan yang diajukan di profil ini menggunakan _list_ yang _hyung_ buat sebelumnya. Karena itulah _credit_ penulisan pada profil tetap dituliskan atas nama _hyung._ " Tambahnya lagi sambil menunjuk huruf _Hangul_ 변백현 yang tertulis di sudut bawah profil Do Kyungsoo.

Kali ini Byun Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Gelombang rasa bersalah dan penyesalan mulai memasuki dirinya. Tubuhnya langsung merasa lemas setelah tahu bahwa ia baru saja mencaci orang yang salah hanya karena emosi yang telah menguasai logika berpikirnya.

Luhan yang daritadi hanya terdiam menyaksikan aksi _tantrum_ dari Baekhyun, mengambil amplop berwarna cokelat yang ditinggalkan Do Kyungsoo di atas meja. Lelaki itu menghela nafas saat membaca tulisan di _stick up notes_ yang tertempel di atas amplop tersebut.

"Hargai dia Byun Baekhyun. Do Kyungsoo tampaknya tidak seburuk apa yang kau pikirkan", ucap Luhan yang lalu menyorongkan amplop tersebut ke dada Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya ia berjalan meninggalkan ruangan.

.

" _Janji itu ikrar hati, dan pria sejati akan selalu menepati janji."_

.

Byun Baekhyun benar-benar ingin menangis rasanya setelah membaca tulisan tersebut.

.

.

.

.

 **Merry Christmas! Karena lagi liburan, bisa update lebih cepat. So here we go, chapter kedua dari Fighting A Battle of Loneliness. Terimakasih untuk yang sudah meninggalkan reviewnya di chapter 1 ^^ I'll try to reply one by one tomorrow!**

 **Oh iya, banyak yang tanya siapa yang dominant di fic ini. This is a Baeksoo fic with a dominant Kyungsoo because I'm Do Kyungsoo bias. And to be honest I am not happy when someone keep calling him a 'bottom' or 'uke sejati', etc etc etc. He is not. Do Kyungsoo is a man whether you like it or not. And don't worry. I'd never make Baekhyun character as a weak, crybaby person either. Because that is just not how his character in real life are. So If you don't like it, you know you don't have to read it. As simple as that. So I'd appreciate if people could just stop debating about it again and again. Thank you~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy your holidays! Reviews, Masukan, dan Komentar is more than welcome! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Pride and Prejudice

**Pairing: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo**

 **Characters: Full 12 EXO members in the future. Yes. I'm an OT12. Got a problem with that?**

 **Genre: Romance/ Comedy**

 **Rated: PG13**

 **Warning: BL**

 **Disclaimer: I owned the story. The characters are not mine.**

.

.

* * *

.

 _Brugh!_ Do Kyungsoo melemparkan tas ranselnya begitu saja ke atas sofa. Tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun, diambilnya sebuah apel dari dalam kulkas yang ada di ruangan tersebut sebelum menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa yang sama.

" Selamat sore kepadamu juga, _Kyungsoo-ah._ " Sindir _Kris_ , lelaki berusia dua puluh tahunan yang tengah merapikan buku-buku di rak besar yang letaknya di ujung ruangan.

Seperti biasa, hampir setiap sore Do Kyungsoo datang mengunjungi _flat_ kecil milik Kris, sahabat satu-satunya yang sekaligus bekerja sebagai _janitor_ di sekolah.

Do Kyungsoo tak menjawab sindiran Kris. Alih-alih, pemuda itu malah meraih ransel yang ada di dekatnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku.

Kris terdiam melihat tingkah laku siswa kelas 12 yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adik kandungnya sendiri itu. Pemuda tinggi itu lalu melayangkan pandangannya sekilas ke pintu masuk, seolah-olah menunggu orang lain selain Kyungsoo untuk ikut masuk ke dalam _flat_ nya juga.

Tidak ada siapapun.

" Tumben kau sendirian? Mana teman sekolahmu yang sudah beberapa hari ini terus saja mengikutimu itu?" Tanya Kris kepada Kyungsoo. " Siapa namanya? Byun Baekhyun?"

Yang ditanya hanya diam saja. Entah tidak mendengar atau pura-pura tidak mendengar pertanyaan barusan.

" _He's cute._ " Pancing Kris singkat. Namun Do Kyungsoo masih tidak berkomentar.

" _Ya_ Do Kyungsoo! Aku berbicara padamu!" panggilnya lagi, kali ini sambil melemparkan bantal sofa ke arah pemuda yang sedang membaca buku sambil tiduran itu.

Do Kyungsoo mengerang sebelum melempar balik bantal sofa ke arah Kris yang dengan lihainya dapat dihindari lelaki tinggi tersebut.

" Bukan urusanku!" jawab Kyungsoo ketus.

" Oh wow. Seseorang rupanya sedang _bad mood._ " Goda Kris lagi. " Ada masalah apa? Kau tahu kan kalau kau bisa menceritakan apapun padaku" tambahnya sembari mendekati lelaki yang tubuhnya lebih pendek darinya itu.

Pemuda yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah itu tak kunjung menjawab. Ia malah memejamkan matanya, pikirannya melayang ke sosok seseorang yang kerap mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi sejak beberapa hari yang lalu...

.

.

* * *

.

.

 _ **Hari ke-1**_

" _Sedang apa kamu di sini?" tanya Do Kyungsoo penuh selidik ketika melihat Byun Baekhyun sedang berdiri di depan flat milik Kris. Pertemuannya kemarin dengan primadona sekolah yang satu ini di perpustakaan, membuatnya merasa sedikit was-was._

 _Byun Baekhyun tampak terkejut saat menyadari Kyungsoo sudah berada di dekatnya._

" _Aku butuh bicara denganmu. Teman sekelasmu, Xiumin, yang memberiku alamat ini. Katanya kau sering mampir dulu ke tempat ini setiap pulang sekolah." Jawab Baekhyun sedikit nervous. Seolah takut makhluk di depannya bisa meledak kapan saja seperti bom waktu._

" _Kamu ingin bicara apa lagi?" tanya Kyungsoo masih dengan nada datarnya._

" _Tentang interview untuk profil pemenang lomba penulisan puisi di Studentbuzz..." jawab Baekhyun sembari meremas celana seragamnya. Ciri kebiasaan buruknya yang lain saat sedang gelisah._

 _Do Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang._

" _Saya kan sudah mengatakan berkali-kali kalau saya tidak pernah ikut perlombaan puisi yang kamu maksud!" potong lelaki berpotongan nyaris cepak itu._

 _Byun Baekhyun terkejut dengan sahutan pemuda di depannya. Raut wajah pemuda berbibir tipis itu langsung berubah drastis. Dari yang tadinya ramah menjadi tampak tersinggung._

" _Ya aku tahunya dewan juri menetapkan puisi yang dikirim atas nama Do Kyungsoo lah sebagai pemenangnya tahun ini! Dan setauku kau adalah satu-satunya siswa bernama Do Kyungsoo di seluruh penjuru sekolah!" ucap Baekhyun membela diri. "Menjadi seorang pemenang utama lomba penulisan puisi di sekolah itu merupakan suatu penghargaan dengan prestige tinggi yang diinginkan hampir oleh semua siswa. Tinggal akui saja apa susahnya sih!"_

" _Kamu saja yang menggantikan saya sebagai pemenangnya kalau kamu memang sebegitu obsesinya dengan perlombaan puisi itu. Toh saya tidak butuh sebuah penghargaan hanya untuk membuktikan kualitas puisi karya saya." Balas Do Kyungsoo yang kini menghunuskan tatapan tajam matanya ke Byun Baekhyun._

" _Jadi maaf, saya masih banyak urusan." Lanjutnya dingin sembari melewati siswa berambut merah muda itu untuk membuka pintu flat._

 _Dan Byun Baekhyun baru tersadar dari rasa kagetnya ketika pintu flat dibanting begitu saja di hadapannya._

.

.

* * *

.

.

 _ **Hari ke-2**_

 _Kyungsoo baru saja akan berbalik arah setelah melihat Byun Baekhyun sedang berdiri lagi di depan flat milik Kris, ketika yang bersangkutan ternyata lebih dahulu menyadari akan kehadirannya dan memanggil namanya dengan keras._

" _Ya Do Kyungsoo! Tunggu!" Teriak Baekhyun memanggil, ketika melihat teman satu sekolahnya itu malah berputar balik dan berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan._

Alih-alih berhenti, Do Kyungsoo malah semakin mempercepat laju jalannya. Disusurinya anak tangga yang landai sebelum berjalan setengah berlari ke luar gerbang area rumah susun sederhana tersebut.

 _Dasar keras kepala! Rutuk Kyungsoo dalam hati saat melihat ke belakang dan Byun Baekhyun ternyata masih terus mengikutinya. Dengan cepat ia berbelok di sebuah tikungan dan masuk ke sebuah minimarket terdekat dengan tergesa. Lelaki berambut hitam legam itu langsung merunduk, bersembunyi di balik mesin pendingin sembari mengintip dari balik kaca._

 _Byun Baekhyun tampak melewati minimarket itu begitu saja._

 _Beberapa menit berlalu sebelum akhirnya Do Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas lega sembari keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Ia bukannya bermaksud untuk bersifat kekanakan. Tapi sore ini ia baru saja menyelesaikan ulangan di mata pelajaran Kimia yang membuat otaknya kusut. Jadi bukan salahnya kalau ia sedang tidak mau memperkeruh suasana hatinya dengan berurusan dengan Byun freaking Baekhyun, terima kasih._

 _Kyungsoo lalu memutuskan untuk keluar dari minimarket setelah membeli dua buah es krim batangan yang terpaksa ia beli karena ia merasa tidak enak hati setelah melihat dua karyawan di minimarket tadi menatapnya terus-terusan setelah menyaksikan siswa berseragam sekolah sepertinya, berjongkok di balik mesin pendingin._

 _Ini semua gara-gara Byun Freaking Baekhyun._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _ **Hari ke-3**_

 _Seoul sedang dilanda hujan deras sore itu. Cuaca yang sangat wajar, mengingat ini adalah akhir bulan Oktober, pertengahan musim gugur._

 _Do Kyungsoo mengencangkan jaket tebal yang ia kenakan sebelum akhirnya melipat payung yang tadi ia pakai. Ia buru-buru memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku jaket setelah menaruh payung miliknya di tempat payung yang disediakan oleh pengelola flat di ujung tangga. Cuaca sedingin ini membuat Kyungsoo ingin cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam flat milik Kris, dan membuat ramyun panas untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya. Namun langkah_ _ringannya terhenti manakala melihat sosok familiar yang beberapa hari ini terus menerus mengikutinya, baik di sekolah maupun di luar sekolah, hanya demi sebuah artikel majalah sekolah._

 _Byun Baekhyun._

 _Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas kesal. Di luar sedang hujan deras, dan cuaca sedingin ini membuat Kyungsoo berpikir dua kali untuk melakukan aksi walkout lagi seperti yang ia lakukan kemarin._

 _Byun Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya yang daritadi tertunduk saat menyadari Kyungsoo sudah berada di sampingnya. Kyungsoo berpikir makhluk berisik yang satu itu akan langsung berteriak memanggil namanya -yang mana adalah hal yang selalu ia lakukan setiap kali ia berhasil menemukan Kyungsoo-, namun anehnya lelaki dengan poni yang hampir menutupi matanya itu hanya tersenyum letih saat melihat Kyungsoo._

" _Saya heran sama isi kepala kamu. Bagian mana dari 'Saya tidak mau dimintai profil' yang kamu tidak paham?" tanya Do Kyungsoo sengit sembari memasukkan kode kunci pintu masuk flat milik Kris. Lelaki bermata bulat itu melirik sekilas ke arah Byun Baekhyun yang anehnya hanya diam saja. Dari dekat, Kyungsoo baru menyadari bahwa rambut merah muda milik Baekhyun telah basah kuyup terkena air hujan. Tubuh yang tingginya tidak jauh berbeda darinya itu juga tampak sedikit menggigil. Baekhyun telah melepas jas seragam sekolahnya yang juga basah, sehingga saat ini ia hanya memakai seragam kemeja warna putih yang terlalu tipis untuk melawan cuaca sedingin sore ini._

 _Kyungsoo berdecak. Manusia bodoh macam apa yang mau-maunya menunggu orang di suhu sedingin ini, dan dalam keadaan basah kuyup pula?_

 _Tentu saja makhluk seperti Byun Baekhyun jawabannya. Siapa lagi._

" _Achoo!" tiba-tiba Baekhyun bersin dengan keras dan membuat langkah Kyungsoo yang akan masuk ke dalam ruangan terhenti. Lelaki manis itu hanya bisa tersenyum malu saat melihat Do Kyungsoo tengah menatapnya._

" _Mobilku aku parkir di seberang jalan. Dan aku lupa tidak membawa payung. Jadi aku nekat saja berlari ke sini." Jawabnya tanpa rasa bersalah._

 _Kyungsoo berpikir keras. Dia memang tidak terlalu ramah dengan orang lain, tetapi bukan berarti dia tega membiarkan teman sekolahnya menggigil kedinginan begitu saja di luar seperti ini. Lagipula mengingat betapa keras kepalanya seorang Byun Baekhyun, bukan tidak mungkin diva sekolah itu akan tetap bersikukuh menunggu Kyungsoo sampai malam._

 _Namun di sisi lain, Do Kyungsoo juga sedang dilema mengingat flat ini adalah milik Kris dan bukan miliknya. Kris memang mempercayakan Kyungsoo dengan memberikan password pintunya, mengingat seberapa sering pemuda itu main ke flat miliknya sepulang sekolah bahkan ketika Kris belum pulang kerja sekalipun, namun bukan berarti ia bisa dengan seenaknya mengajak masuk orang lain ke dalam flat milik Kris, bukan?_

 _Sekali lagi Do Kyungsoo melirik ke arah Byun Baekhyun. Ia menarik nafas panjang setelah melihat jemari Baekhyun yang lentik itu terlihat gemetar dan sedikit pucat. Dengan sedikit berat hati, ia bergumam pada Baekhyun untuk mengikutinya masuk ke dalam flat._

 _Kyungsoo mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk duduk di sofa yang tersedia di dalam ruangan. Mata cokelat milik Baekhyun terlihat berlarian mengamati furnitur yang ada di dalam flat sebelum akhirnya menjatuhkan dirinya di atas sofa yang tersedia._

 _Flat milik Kris adalah sebuah flat sederhana berbentuk studio yang terdiri atas ruang TV, Dapur, Kamar Mandi, dan Tempat tidur tanpa sekat. Kyungsoo menarik jas seragam yang ada di tangan Baekhyun dengan alasan untuk dikeringkan di mesin cuci yang ada di kamar mandi. Baekhyun pun menyerahkannya tanpa perlawanan._

" _Jadi seperti ini flat milik janitor sekolah kita?" komentar Byun Baekhyun sambil berdecak salut. "Ternyata tidak buruk juga." Tambahnya lagi sembari mengamati rak buku besar yang berada di ujung ruangan, tangannya masih terlipat di depan dada, memeluk tubuh mungilnya untuk menghangatkan diri._

 _Do Kyungsoo tidak menjawab. Lelaki itu keluar dari kamar mandi setelah menyalakan mesin pengering. Ia lalu melepaskan jaket tebal yang ia pakai setelah melihat gesture Baekhyun yang ternyata masih kedinginan._

 _Tanpa banyak bicara, ia menyerahkan jaket tebalnya itu kepada Byun Baekhyun. Namun Baekhyun hanya bisa menatapnya bingung._

" _Pakai jaket saya. Saya masih punya jas seragam sekolah saya." Ujarnya singkat. Byun Baekhyun pun menuruti perintah pemuda itu tanpa banyak bicara kecuali ucapan terima kasih yang ia ucapkan secara lirih._

 _Kyungsoo lalu berjalan ke dapur dan mengambil dua pak ramyun instan dari dalam lemari makan. Diambilnya sebuah panci berukuran sedang dan diisinya dengan air sebelum meletakkannya kembali di atas kompor._

" _Saya akan memasak ramyun instan. Kamu mau?" ucap Do Kyungsoo tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Byun Baekhyun sedikit tersentak mendengar tawaran Kyungsoo barusan. Lelaki itu mengencangkan jaket tebal millik Kyungsoo ke badannya, lalu beranjak menghampiri pemuda yang satunya._

" _Boleh." Jawabnya singkat sembari mengamati gerak-gerik siswa berambut hitam itu. "Ada yang bisa aku bantu?" tawarnya. Kyungsoo terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menjawab._

" _Kamu bisa membantu saya merebus air di water heater untuk membuat teh hangat." Ujarnya sembari menunjuk ke arah water heater yang berada di samping lemari dapur. Baekhyun pun mengangguk dan mereka berdua bekerja dalam diam._

 _Do Kyungsoo membawa dua buah mangkok dan meletakkannya di atas meja di ruang TV. Tak berapa lama, Baekhyun menyusul dengan membawa dua buah cangkir yang berisikan teh panas._

" _Ini tehnya." Ujar Baekhyun sembari meletakkan salah satu cangkir kepada Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk di atas karpet. Pemuda itu membalasnya dengan ucapan terimakasih._

 _Tanpa banyak bicara, Kyungsoo lalu mulai makan ramyun yang ada di hadapannya dengan nikmat. Butuh waktu beberapa saat sampai akhirnya ia sadar bahwa Baekhyun sedang mengamati dirinya._

" _Kenapa tidak dimakan?" tanyanya singkat._

 _Baekhyun tertawa kecil sebelum menjawab. "Seorang Do Kyungsoo ternyata kalau tidak sedang galak, ternyata lebih menyenangkan ya." Ujarnya sembari meniup ramyun panas yang ada di sendoknya._

 _Telinga Kyungsoo langsung bersemu secara perlahan. " Saya memang orangnya menyenangkan kok!" balas pemuda itu membela diri. Byun Baekhyun tergelak._

" _Iya, iya." Jawabnya singkat, tak mau membuat Kyungsoo kembali ke mode galaknya lagi. Baekhyun sedang asik mengunyah makanannya ketika matanya tertuju ke salah satu buku novel yang ada di atas meja. Diambilnya buku sastra klasik yang berjudul 'Pride and Prejudice' karya Jane Austen tersebut._

" _Astaga! Kau juga membaca buku ini?" tanya Baekhyun bersemangat. Do Kyungsoo melirik ke arah buku yang ditunjukkan oleh Baekhyun lalu mengangguk._

" _Iya. Itu salah satu buku favorit saya." Jawabnya singkat._

 _Byun Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya tak percaya._

" _Oh ya? Sama dong kalau begitu! Buku ini juga adalah buku favoritku sepanjang masa!" ujarnya sambil meletakkan sendok di tangannya sebelum membuka-buka kembali buku novel itu._

" _Kau tahu? Bagian favoritku di buku ini adalah ketika Elizabeth Bennet akhirnya menyadari bahwa ia tidak mampu melihat Mr. Darcy sebagaimana mestinya, karena tertutup oleh asumsi yang dibangunnya sendiri. Your value govern what you think..."_

" _And what you think determine the way you see..."_

 _Byun Baekhyun tertegun saat mendengar Do Kyungsoo menyelesaikan kalimatnya._

 _Kyungsoo balik menatap Baekhyun yang sedang kehilangan kata-kata karena tak menyangka Kyungsoo juga hapal salah satu quote favoritnya di dalam buku itu._

" _Itu juga adalah kalimat favorit saya di dalam buku itu." Gumamnya pelan, ujung bibir terlihat berkedut seakan sedang menahan senyum._

 _Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya sembari mencuri-curi pandang ke arah lelaki di hadapannya itu._

" _Jadi kau suka dengan hal-hal yang berbau sastra, huh?" tanya pemuda berambut merah muda itu, jari tangannya yang lentik mengelus-elus sampul buku yang tadi ia pegang._

 _Do Kyungsoo melap bibirnya dengan tisu sembari mengendikkan bahu. "Saya suka membaca dan menulis apapun. Tapi yeah, minat saya terhadap sastra memang besar." Jawabnya singkat_

" _Kau tahu kan kalau majalah sekolah menerima kiriman hasil karya siswanya?" ucap Baekhyun, mencoba untuk menyindir dengan halus. " Sekali-kali boleh dong kalau kami menerima hasil tulisan atau puisi sebagus karya yang kau tulis kemarin saat lomba. Memang tidak ada honornya sih, tapi kan lumayan kalau sebuah tulisan dapat dipublish dan dibaca oleh orang banyak."_

 _Kali ini Do Kyungsoo mengamati gerak-gerik Baekhyun yang tengah memain-mainkan ramyun di hadapannya yang masih tersisa setengah mangkok. Do Kyungsoo memang dingin, tetapi ia tidak bebal. Oh, Do Kyungsoo sangat paham maksud tersembunyi dari kata-kata yang diucapkan Byun Baekhyun barusan._

" _Tahu darimana kamu kalau puisi saya bagus? Saya bahkan tidak tahu puisi saya yang mana yang dikirim ke dewan juri." Jawabnya dengan tegas._

 _Kali ini Baekhyun membalas tatapan Kyungsoo. " Oh, aku sudah membacanya kok! Aku meminta kopiannya langsung dari panitia setelah mereka mengumumkan pemenangnya kemarin dengan alasan untuk memuatnya di majalah sekolah!" ujarnya santai._

" _Dan menurutku... memang puisi karyamu itu... bagus." Lanjut Baekhyun sedikit rikuh saat menyadari Do Kyungsoo kini tengah menatapnya dalam-dalam tanpa kedip. Pemuda berkulit putih susu itu menggigit bibir bawahnya lagi sembari mengalihkan pandangan ke mangkok yang ada di hadapannya._

 _Suasana terasa awkward dan hening sejenak sebelum akhirnya Kyungsoo bersuara._

" _Oke."_

 _Baekhyun, yang tengah meminum teh, tersedak. " Maaf, apa tadi kau bilang?"_

 _Do Kyungsoo memandanginya dengan datar. " Saya bilang oke. Kalau saya punya waktu saya mungkin akan mengirim tulisan saya ke majalah sekolah."_

 _Siswa berbibir tipis itu menatap Kyungsoo tak percaya. Mulanya Baekhyun hanya setengah bercanda, mencoba untuk menggoda lelaki berambut hitam legam itu dengan sindiran. Ia tak menyangka Kyungsoo akan mengiyakan permintaannya._

" _K...kau serius?" tanya Byun Baekhyun masih tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Pemuda yang ada di depannya hanya mengangkat bahu dengan tak acuh._

" _Janji?" kejarnya lagi sembari mengacungkan jari kelingking kanannya ke arah Kyungsoo. Oke, Byun Baekhyun mungkin memang terdengar kekanakan, tetapi ia hanya tidak ingin lelaki di hadapannya ini mengingkari ucapannya._

 _Lelaki di hadapannya bergeming._

" _Ayo, kemarikan tanganmu! Ini adalah ritual kebiasaanku kalau sedang berikrar!" paksa Byun Baekhyun._

 _Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya melihat polah pemuda berwajah manis di depannya. Entah karena sedang kerasukan malaikat mana atau karena memang Do Kyungsoo sedang tidak mood untuk berdebat lagi dengan lelaki berambut merah muda itu, dengan berat hati akhirnya ia menautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan cepat ke kelingking milik Byun Baekhyun sebelum ia berdiri dan membawa mangkok serta cangkir kotornya ke dapur._

 _Baekhyun tersenyum puas. Tampaknya seorang Do Kyungsoo tidaklah seburuk apa yang ia pikir._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _ **Hari ke-4**_

" _Hey." sapa Kyungsoo ketika mendapati seorang Byun Baekhyun tengah duduk sendirian di depan kelasnya._

 _Sudah menjadi semacam kebiasaan selama beberapa hari ini bahwa Byun Baekhyun mencoba untuk mengikutinya terus, termasuk menungguinya sampai pulang sekolah. Tadinya ia menyangka bahwa diva sekolah itu akan menunggunya seperti biasa di depan flat milik Kris, karena itu ia merasa sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati pemuda yang biasanya terkenal sangat periang itu tengah menunggunya di depan kelas._

 _Wajah manis itu mendongak dan tersenyum._

 _Kyungsoo menghela nafas dengan berat, " Harus berapa kali sih saya bilang kalau saya..."_

" _Tenang saja, aku tidak menunggumu di sini untuk itu kok." Potong Baekhyun tiba-tiba dengan suara yang sedikit serak. Pemuda itu lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tas selempangnya. " Aku kesini untuk mengembalikan jaket yang kau pinjamkan kepadaku kemarin."_

 _Do Kyungsoo mengambil jaketnya yang terlipat rapi dari tangan Baekhyun. Lelaki dengan tatapan tajam itu kini tengah mengamati wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat pucat dan letih._

" _Kamu sakit?" tanyanya singkat. Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum simpul._

" _Hanya kelelahan." Jawab Baekhyun. " Hari ini adalah deadline untuk Studentbuzz, jadi aku sibuk mengedit dan memeriksa cover serta beberapa artikel yang akan dimuat sebelum mengantarkan cetak birunya percetakan untuk contoh majalah sebelum majalahnya resmi dicetak."_

" _Kamu yakin kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Do Kyungsoo lagi. "Kemarin kamu kehujanan."_

 _Kali ini Baekhyun tertawa hampa._

" _Kalau kau memang benar-benar khawatir padaku dan merasa bersalah, kau bisa membayarnya dengan menerima tawaranku untuk mewawancaraimu."_

 _Kyungsoo menghela nafas lagi tanpa berkomentar. Memang percuma untuk khawatir dengan orang yang sangat keras kepala seperti Byun Baekhyun._

" _Oke fine, kalau kau masih tetap tidak mau aku wawancarai." Ucap Baekhyun, menyerah. "Tapi ingat, kau masih hutang janji padaku." Tambahnya sembari beranjak dari tempat duduknya._

 _Namun baru beberapa langkah, pemuda itu seperti ingat akan sesuatu dan berbalik badan._

" _Ah iya! Aku hampir saja lupa! Ini!" ucapnya sambil menyerahkan sebuah amplop berwarna merah muda kepada Kyungsoo, membuat pemuda beralis tebal itu mengerutkan dahinya._

" _Kau bilang bahwa kau tidak tahu puisi mana yang dikirim ke panitia lomba penulisan puisi tahun ini. Ini adalah puisi yang dimaksud." Jelas Baekhyun._

 _Kyungsoo baru saja menarik secarik kertas dari dalam amplop, ketika Baekhyun melirik ke arah arloji di tangannya dan langsung panik._

" _Ah sial! Sudah jam segini! Aku pamit dulu ya! Percetakannya tutup satu jam lagi dan aku harus ada di sana paling lambat dalam 30 menit! Bye Kyungsoo!" ujarnya sambil setengah berlari menuju ke arah parkiran mobil siswa. Kyungsoo yang ditinggal begitu saja oleh Byun Baekhyun hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan antik presiden klub majalah sekolah itu. Dialihkan lagi perhatiannya ke kertas yang ada di tangannya._

 _Dan Kyungsoo hanya butuh waktu tiga detik untuk menyadari bahwa puisi yang tertulis di secarik kertas itu adalah salah satu puisi hasil karyanya yang dengan iseng ia tempel di pintu kulkas milik Kris._

 _Kini ia tahu puisi mana yang memenangkan perlombaan puisi dan siapa oknum yang telah mengirimkan hasil karyanya ke dewan juri._

 _KRIS FREAKING WU_

 _Baru saja Kyungsoo akan berlari untuk mengejar Baekhyun, tiba-tiba telepon genggamnya berbunyi. Sebuah panggilan dari nomer yang tak dikenal. Dengan sedikit ragu-ragu, ia menerima panggilan tersebut._

" _Halo... "_

" _Halo selamat sore, apakah benar ini nomor Do Kyungsoo-ssi?" tanya suara seorang laki-laki di seberang._

" _Ya, anda sedang berbicara dengan Do Kyungsoo sendiri. Dengan siapa saya berbicara?"_

" _Oh, halo Kyungsoo-ssi. Ini aku Suho, dari Studentbuzz."_

" _Su...ho?"_

" _Yep! Oke dengar Kyungsoo-ssi, aku tahu ini semacam tiba-tiba, dan aku tahu Baekhyunie telah mencoba untuk memintamu menerima wawancara dari kami sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi aku hanya ingin mencoba sendiri, paling tidak sekali, untuk memintamu secara langsung. Bagaimana? Kumohon kali iniii saja. Kau mungkin tak tahu seberapa berartinya edisi Studentbuzz kali ini untuk Byun Baekhyun. Ini adalah edisi perdana Baekhyun setelah ia menjabat sebagai president Studentbuzz. Almarhum kakaknya yang meninggal dua tahun yang lalu adalah salah satu pendiri klub ini. Jadi harap maklum kalau Baekhyunie berambisi untuk memberikan yang terbaik bagi Studentbuzz. Dan aku hanya ingin membuat edisi ini menjadi edisi yang sempurna untuk Baekhyunie." Ujar Suho mencoba untuk menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar._

' _Oh shit.' Pikir Kyungsoo sambil memejamkan matanya. Ia sama sekali tak tahu betapa pentingnya edisi Studentbuzz kali ini untuk seorang Byun Baekhyun. Pantas saja pemuda populer itu teguh sekali untuk bisa mewawancarainya. Kini ia merasa seperti seorang brengsek._

 _Do Kyungsoo menghela nafas dengan berat sembari menatap secarik kertas di tangannya. 'Well, kenapa tidak' pikirnya. 'Toh akhirnya sekarang aku tahu puisiku yang mana yang memenangkan lomba itu.'_

 _Lelaki berambut hitam legam itu terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menjawab,"Ya. Saya mau diwawancarai, tapi dengan satu syarat..."_

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Hey! Hari masih sore, jangan suka melamun!" goda Kris sembari melemparkan bantal sofa untuk yang kedua kalinya ke arah Kyungsoo, membuat lamunan pemuda bertubuh kecil itu buyar seketika. Kyungsoo bangkit dari posisinya, duduk, lalu terdiam sebentar sembari meletakkan buku yang tadi ia baca ke meja kopi di depannya.

" _Hyung..._ Apa salah jika aku adalah tipe orang yang lebih memilih untuk menyendiri seperti ini daripada bergaul dengan teman-teman sekolahku?" Kali ini Do Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya. " Apa yang salah jika seseorang lebih suka dengan keadaan tenang ketimbang suasana yang ramai?"

Kris menaikkan alisnya, tak paham.

" Apakah ada sesuatu yang tidak beres? Apakah ini tentang Baekhyun?" tanyanya lagi.

Do Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang.

" Tak apa, _hyung._ Lupakan saja." Balasnya singkat sembari menyambar kembali buku di meja kopi, merebahkan diri, lalu melanjutkan membaca.

" Ini tentang Baekhyun, _kan?_ Iya _kan_?"tanya Kris lagi bersikeras. Kyungsoo tak menjawab. Pemuda itu kini malah dengan santainya mengeluarkan _headset_ dari dalam kantong celana dan memakainya untuk meredam suara-suara bising dari mulut Kris yang protes karena Kyungsoo tak kunjung menggubrisnya.

Karena pemuda tampan itu tahu bahwa terkadang sifat tidak pedulinya dapat menyelamatkan dirinya dari hal-hal yang dapat melukainya, termasuk hatinya.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

* * *

 **Hello semua! Terimakasih banyak untuk yang masih setia membaca fics ini walaupun kadang berbeda ideologi ttg siapa yang dominant, hahaha. Terimakasih juga untuk yang sudah mereview fics ini. I love you guys, you keep my spirit to continue writing this fics TT_TT I'll try my hardto finish this fics!  
**

 **Anyway, sedikit terlambat, but Happy Belated Birthday to our lovely Do Kyungsoo~~! Semoga sehat selalu dan semakin sukses ke depannya.**

 **Seperti biasa, Reviews, Komentar, dan Masukan, is more than welcome :)**


	4. Chapter 4: White Lie

**Pairing: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo**

 **Characters: Full 12 EXO members in the future. Yes. I'm an OT12. Got a problem with that?**

 **Genre: Romance/ Comedy**

 **Rated: PG13**

 **Warning: BL**

 **Disclaimer: I owned the story. The characters are not mine.**

.

* * *

.

.

Baekhyun menatap pintu gerbang di salah satu rumah di daerah _Pyeongchang-dong_. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat alamat rumah yang ada di secarik kertas yang ia coba cocokkan dengan mansion yang ada di hadapannya. Pemuda berbibir tipis itu terlihat ragu dan menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, namun sepanjang mata memandang tidak nampak rumah lainnya. Yang ada hanyalah pagar besi tinggi yang mengitari mansion yang satu itu.

Seorang petugas keamanan keluar dari bilik pos yang terdapat di dekat pintu gerbang dan mendekatinya.

" Ini adalah kawasan properti pribadi. Anda dilarang masuk saja ke daerah sini tanpa ijin." Tegur petugas tersebut setelah Baekhyun keluar dari mobilnya.

" Ah, maaf. Saya sedang mencari alamat rumah teman sekolah saya. Tapi tampaknya saya tersesat." Jawab Baekhyun, sedikit salah tingkah.

Petugas keamanan tersebut memandangi Baekhyun dari atas sampai ke bawah sebelum mengenali seragam sekolah yang ia kenakan.

" Oh! Anda bersekolah di SM bukan?" tanya si petugas keamanan lagi. Baekhyun pun mengangguk.

" Anda mencari Tuan Muda Do?" tanya petugas itu lagi. Kali ini gantian Baekhyun yang mengerutkan keningnya.

" I... iya. Saya sedang mencari rumah Do Kyungsoo."

" Kalau begitu anda tidak tersesat! Ini benar rumah tuan muda Do Kyungsoo dan ayahnya. Anda mau saya panggilkan tuan muda? Sepertinya beliau sudah pulang dari sekolahnya beberapa saat yang lalu." Tawar petugas keamanan tersebut sembari menggiring Baekhyun untuk masuk ke dalam pekarangan rumah yang luar biasa besarnya itu.

Mata Byun Baekhyun masih mengerjap-ngerjap tidak percaya. Ia tahu bahwa mayoritas siswa yang bersekolah di SMAnya adalah dari kaum berada, termasuk ia sendiri (Ayahnya seorang pengacara senior yang terkemuka, dan ibunya adalah seorang profesor di salah satu universitas terbaik di Seoul), namun ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa orang sesederhana Do Kyungsoo memiliki rumah sebesar ini! _Hell,_ ini bahkan lebih besar daripada rumah milik Suho, sahabatnya yang juga terkenal sebagai salah satu siswa terkaya santero sekolah!

 _"Teman saya siapa?"_ suara dari _intercom_ membuyarkan pikiran Baekhyun barusan. Ternyata si petugas kemanan telah memanggil sang pemilik rumah melalui _intercom_ yang ada di luar pos satpam _._

" Tampaknya teman sekolah tuan muda." Jawab petugas tersebut dengan sopan.

 _"Saya tidak punya teman di sekolah."_ Ucap suara diseberang dengan dinginnya.

Baekhyun mendengus menahan tawa. Mau di sekolah, mau di rumah, ketusnya sama saja!

Pemuda berambut merah muda itu berjalan mendekati _intercom._ " Hai, Kyungsoo. Ini aku." Ujar Baekhyun ke arah _intercom._

Hening.

Tidak ada jawaban dari _intercom_ selama kurang lebih sepuluh detik, sebelum akhirnya sebuah helaan nafas yang diikuti dengan gumaman _'Ahjussi, suruh dia tunggu saya di Gazebo',_ mengakhiri percakapan mereka di _intercom._

Petugas keamanan itu pun memenuhi perintah tuan mudanya. Diantarnya Baekhyun masuk ke sebuah taman luas, yang di tengah-tengahnya berdiri sebuah gazebo berwarna putih.

" Anda tunggu di sini dulu, ya. Nanti tuan muda akan keluar menemui anda di sini." Ucap si petugas keamanan sebelum mengundurkan diri. Byun Baekhyun mengangguk, ia lalu meletakkan tas selempangnya di kursi yang ada di dalam gazebo, sebelum mengedarkan pandangan ke taman di sekelilingnya.

Taman itu begitu luas. Berbagai macam pepohonan tengah menggugurkan daunnya seolah bersiap-siap untuk menerima kedatangan musim dingin yang tak akan lama lagi. Air mancur yang terletak di beberapa titik juga menambah nilai estetika di taman itu. Sebuah ayunan dari kayu terlihat bergoyang terkena hembusan angin musim gugur yang lumayan kencang.

Baekhyun pun mendesah pelan. Sadar bahwa tidak mungkin pemilik taman yang begitu indah seperti ini adalah orang dari golongan yang biasa-biasa saja. Siapa sebenarnya Do Kyungsoo ini? Kenapa selalu ada satu kejutan lain yang diikuti oleh kejutan-kejutan berikutnya tiap kali ia ingin mengenal lebih jauh tentang siswa misterius yang satu itu?

" Ada perlu apa kamu ke sini?" ujar seseorang tiba-tiba, membuat Baekhyun sedikit tersentak. Pemuda berambut merah muda itu menoleh ke sumber suara, dan di sana telah berdiri Do Kyungsoo yang tengah memakai _sweater_ dan celana _jeans_ berwarna hitam.

" Ah... itu... Kris _hyung_ memberikanku alamat rumahmu." Jawab Baekhyun sembari berjalan mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo. Entah mengapa, pemuda itu terlihat berbeda sekali di mata Baekhyun ketika ia tidak lagi menggunakan seragam sekolahnya. "Dia bilang, sudah beberapa hari ini kau tidak main lagi ke flat miliknya. Karena itu ia menyuruhku untuk mencarimu kesini."

Pemuda di depannya mendengus. "Sudah saya duga. Pasti Kris _hyung_ yang memberikan alamat rumah saya kepada kamu." Gumam Kyungsoo yang disambut oleh senyum rikuh milik Baekhyun.

Keduanya terdiam selama beberapa saat.

" Pertanyaan saya kenapa belum dijawab?" tanya Kyungsoo memecah keheningan. Pemuda berambut hitam itu berjalan masuk ke dalam Gazebo dan duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada di sana.

" Hah?" ujar Baekhyun, tak paham dengan maksud Kyungsoo. Diikutinya pemuda tampan tersebut ke dalam gazebo, dan duduk di seberangnya.

" Ada perlu apa kamu kesini?" tanya Kyungsoo _to the point._ Kali ini Byun Baekhyun ganti menghindari tatapan mata pemuda beralis tebal itu. Jemarinya yang lentik sibuk meremas kain celananya, pertanda bahwa ia gugup.

.

 _'Ayo Baekhyun, berpikir dengan cepat! Cari alasan yang bisa diterima!'_ batin Baekhyun dengan sedikit panik.

.

Beberapa saat terlewat, namun Baekhyun masih juga tak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

Ujung bibir Do Kyungsoo tertarik ke atas sedikit saat melihat Baekhyun yang tengah salah tingkah. "Kenapa? Kamu merasa kehilangan? Kangen bertengkar dengan saya? Bosan karena tidak ada yang bisa kamu jadikan kambing hitam lagi?" sindir Do Kyungsoo yang membuat tubuh Baekhyun membeku seketika.

Raut wajah lembut dari pemuda itu langsung berubah menjadi gelap saat mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo barusan.

" Sebenarnya aku ingin minta maaf atas kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu di ruangan _club_. Tetapi jika ternyata serendah itu pemikiranmu tentangku, sepertinya lebih baik kalau aku pulang saja!" jawab Baekhyun dengan kesal sembari menarik tas selempang miliknya.

Do Kyungsoo sendiri terkejut, ia tak menyangka Byun Baekhyun akan dengan mudahnya tersinggung dengan ucapannya barusan. Dengan cepat ia raih tangan Baekhyun yang telah berdiri, untuk mencegahnya pergi.

" Baekhyun tunggu!" tahan Kyungsoo. "Jangan dimasukkan ke hati, saya hanya bercanda." Jelasnya dengan cepat. Pemuda manis yang tangannya tengah ia genggam pun berhenti. Ditatapnya tangan kasar Kyungsoo yang tengah memegang tangan halus miliknya selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk duduk kembali.

" Maaf kalau kata-kata saya membuat kamu tersinggung. Kata-kata yang kamu ucapkan kepada saya tempo hari ada benarnya, bahwa saya memang tidak terbiasa bersosialisasi dengan orang lain yang bukan Kris _hyung._ Jadi tolong maklum kalau saya kadang sering kelewat batas." Gumam Kyungsoo, matanya menatap Baekhyun dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Harusnya aku yang minta maaf. Aku yang termakan emosi dan ambisi pribadi sehingga mengabaikan logika dan mengorbankan orang lain. Tak seharusnya aku mengatakan hal-hal yang menyakitkan seperti kemarin, hanya gara-gara masalah sepele." Ucap Byun Baekhyun pelan. Matanya balas menatap mata bulat milik Kyungsoo.

" Suho- _ssi_ cerita kepada saya tentang almarhum kakak kamu. Saya bisa mengerti mengapa kamu gigih sekali untuk membuat _Studentbuzz_ edisi kali ini sesempurna mungkin.

Byun Baekhyun menundukkan wajah saat mendengar Kyungsoo menyebut-nyebut tentang kakak tercintanya. Dengan wajah getir, pemuda itu terlihat memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

" Tetap saja itu bukan alasan yang bagus bagiku untuk berperilaku _brengsek_ seperti yang aku lakukan padamu beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Do Kyungsoo terdiam mendengar permintaan maaf Baekhyun. Beberapa saat berlalu sebelum bibir pemuda tampan itu akhirnya bergerak dan tersenyum membentuk hati. Senyuman pertama Do Kyungsoo yang pernah Baekhyun lihat.

" Jadi aku harap kita bisa mulai lagi semuanya dari awal." Tambah Baekhyun. Lelaki tampan yang ada di hadapannya tak menjawab. Ia hanya mengangguk pelan, mengiyakan. Matanya masih tajam menghunus ke iris milik Baekhyun.

Semuanya terlihat romantis ketika tiba-tiba terdengar suara raungan yang keras dari dalam perut Baekhyun. Pemuda itu langsung memegang perutnya dengan rasa malu. Hari ini ia memang melewatkan makan siang, karena harus berkeliling sekolah mencari Kris untuk menanyakan alamat rumah Kyungsoo. Karena itulah sekarang ia kelaparan.

Pipinya langsung memerah mendengar tawa kecil dari mulut Kyungsoo

" Sudah jam makan malam. Saya bisa masakkan sesuatu untuk kamu kalau kamu mau." Ujar Kyungsoo sembari beranjak dari duduknya.

" Masak? Memangnya kau bisa masak?" tanya Baekhyun sembari berjalan mengikuti Kyungsoo yang berjalan memasuki rumahnya. Yang ditanya hanya menoleh sekilas sembari mengendikkan bahunya.

" Saya sudah terbiasa masak sendiri kalau di rumah." Jawabnya ringan.

Baekhyun tercenung sesaat. _Dinner? Berdua saja dengan Do Kyungsoo? Bukankah ini terdengar seperti..._

" Bagaimana?" tanya Kyungsoo memotong lamunan Baekhyun. "Saya hanya sedang tidak mau makan sendirian lagi malam ini." Lanjutnya dengan sedikit bergumam.

" Sendirian?" tanya balik Baekhyun, tak paham. "Keluargamu ada dimana?"

" Ibu saya sudah meninggal sejak saya masih kecil. Saya anak tunggal. Dan Ayah saya selalu sibuk bekerja. Jadi saya sering sendirian di rumah." Jawab Kyungsoo sembari mengendikkan bahu, seolah-olah hal itu sudah biasa baginya.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sebenarnya hari ini ia ada janji dengan sahabat-sahabatnya untuk _hangout_ di cafe baru di daerah _Gangnam_ yang direkomendasikan oleh Luhan. Tapi setelah mendengar betapa kesepiannya Kyungsoo di rumah mewahnya itu, ia rasa teman-temannya akan memaklumi dirinya yang memilih untuk tinggal menemani Kyungsoo paling tidak satu kali ini saja.

" Oke. Tapi masak yang enak, ya! Dan aku tak mau dimasakkan _ramyun_ lagi! Kandungan MSGnya bisa merusak kulitku yang mulus ini!" cecar Baekhyun, kebawelannya kembali lagi terlihat.

Untungnya kali ini Do Kyungsoo hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman.

.

.

* * *

.

.

" Umm... maaf. Sepertinya malam ini aku tidak bisa ikut ke bioskop bersama kalian." ujar Baekhyun di telepon, setengah berbisik

" _Lagi?! Tapi kau sudah lama tidak ikut hangout bareng kami, B_!" tegur Luhan dari seberang. _B_ adalah panggilan kesayangan dari para sahabatnya untuk Baekhyun. Pria mungil itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, sedikit merasa bersalah.

" Ya mau bagaimana lagi. Mobilku sedang berada di bengkel, otomatis aku tidak bisa keluar kemana-mana." Jawab Baekhyun mencoba beralasan.

" _Astaga, kalau hanya itu masalahnya, aku bisa minta Suho untuk mengirimkan sopirnya untuk menjemputmu!"_ balas Luhan, bersikeras.

Kali ini Baekhyun yang gantian panik. " Ehh jangan! Jangan! Eh itu, maksudku, tidak usah repot-repot! Umm, aku... aku sedang tidak enak badan! Aku rasa aku butuh istirahat." Ujarnya beralasan.

" _Kau sakit, B?_ " tanya Luhan, kali ini nadanya terdengar khawatir.

" Hah? Oh. Tidak. Aku hanya kecapekan saja, _kok_. Jadi maaf ya _Lu_. Aku janji, akan menggantinya di lain hari." Jawab Baekhyun lagi. Matanya menatap seseorang yang kini tengah berjalan mendekati dirinya. "Emm, dengar. Aku sedang mengantuk sekali. Jadi aku tutup dulu ya teleponnya, aku mau istirahat. Nanti aku telepon lagi. _Bye_ Luhan!" Ujarnya dengan tergesa dan mematikan teleponnya sebelum Luhan sempat membalas.

Seorang laki-laki kini tepat berdiri di depannya, dan Byun Baekhyun tersenyum, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

" Mana yang lebih kamu suka? _Carbonara_ atau _Bolognese_?" tanya lelaki itu sembari menimang dua buah saus _spaghetti_ yang ada di tangannya. Alih-alih memilih, Baekhyun malah meraih kedua saus tersebut dan memasukkannya ke troli belanja.

" Apa saja, yang penting kau yang memasak." Jawab pemuda manis itu sembari menjulurkan lidahnya. Yang digoda malah mendengus.

" Kamu tahu _kan_ kalau saya sebenarnya bisa memasak makanan lain selain _spaghetti_?" tanyanya lagi sembari mendorong troli belanja. Baekhyun menyeringai, tangannya meraih satu _pack_ daging cincang dan memasukkannya pula ke dalam troli.

" Iya aku tahu, _Soo_. Tapi _spaghetti_ buatanmu itu beda rasanya! Jadi malam ini buatkan aku _spaghetti_ lagi ya? Ya?" pintanya manja. _Soo_ alias Kyungsoo, lelaki yang tengah berada bersamanya di sebuah supermarket, refleks berjengit saat mendengar primadona sekolahnya itu menyebutnya dengan nama itu.

" Tolong jangan panggil saya dengan nama itu." Erang Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun tertawa lepas.

" Saya jadi menyesal pernah mengundang kamu untuk makan malam di rumah saya. Jadinya malah kamu yang ketagihan untuk _main_ ke rumah saya terus-terusan." Lanjut Kyungsoo sembari menahan senyum. Keduanya tahu kalau ucapan Kyungsoo barusan hanyalah gurauan.

" Hey! Berterimakasihlah padaku! Tanpa aku, kau akan melewatkan makan malammu sendirian lagi!" ujar Byun Baekhyun sembari memukul dada Kyungsoo pelan. Pemuda berambut hitam itu hanya menaikkan salah satu ujung bibirnya saat mendengar sanggahan Baekhyun.

Memang benar. Ini adalah kali keempat Byun Baekhyun melewatkan sorenya bersama Kyungsoo untuk menemaninya menyiapkan makan malam. Makan malam pertama memang sedikit _awkward_ , mengingat keduanya tidak saling mengenal dengan dekat sebelumnya. Namun di makan malam-makan malam berikutnya, keduanya dapat lebih santai dan saling bertukar cerita. Mencoba untuk mengenal satu sama lain lebih dalam.

Sebagai teman tentunya.

Atau paling tidak, itu yang pada awalnya dipikirkan oleh Byun Baekhyun.

Namun kenyataannya, semakin ia mengenal jati diri Do Kyungsoo, semakin sulit baginya untuk tidak jatuh hati kepada pria tampan yang dulunya ia cap sebagai pria dingin itu.

Perlahan-lahan, Baekhyun sadar jika perangai dingin dan ketus seorang Do Kyungsoo hanyalah sebuah topeng yang ia kenakan untuk membuat orang-orang menjauh darinya. Karena pada kenyataannya, Baekhyun bisa merasakan bahwa Kyungsoo sebenarnya adalah pria yang hangat dan penuh perhatian. Byun Baekhyun hanya tidak paham mengapa lelaki yang satu itu seperti sengaja untuk menjauh dari orang-orang yang mencoba untuk dekat dengannya.

Kecuali _Kris,_ tentu saja. Dan oh, _dirinya juga_ , sekarang.

Jujur, Baekhyun sendiri tak paham apa yang membuat seorang Do Kyungsoo bisa sedikit lebih _terbuka_ kepadanya. Lelaki berambut merah muda itu telah mencoba untuk mengenalkan Kyungsoo kepada keempat sahabatnya. Namun permintaan itu malah ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Kyungsoo.

.

 _" Saya tidak kenal dengan mereka"_ tolak Kyungsoo kala itu.

 _" Ya karena itu aku ingin mengenalkan mereka kepadamu! Ayolah, mereka adalah orang-orang yang menyenangkan kok! Kau butuh teman di sekolah!"_ rayu Baekhyun.

 _" Saya kenal kamu. Dan itu cukup untuk saya."_ ucapnya final.

.

Oke, terus terang saja Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang seharusnya ia rasakan saat Do Kyungsoo mengatakan hal tersebut dua hari yang lalu. Di satu sisi ia ingin Kyungsoo juga bisa dekat dengan para sahabatnya, tapi di sisi lain ia tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa di salah satu sudut hatinya, ia merasa senang bahwa kehadirannya semata sudah cukup bagi pemuda beralis tebal itu. Dan itu lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Baekhyun merasa _spesial_.

 _Ya,_ meskipun dengan resiko membohongi para sahabatnya sendiri untuk bisa melewatkan waktu berdua dengan Do Kyungsoo.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sesosok pemuda tampak sedang mengamati gerak-gerik Byun Baekhyun dan Do Kyungsoo dari kejauhan. Tak lama berselang, ia mengeluarkan telepon genggam dari dalam saku celananya, lalu memotret keduanya dari kejauhan.

" Seorang primadona sekolah, Byun Baekhyun sedang _jalan_ dengan seseorang seperti Do Kyungsoo. Besok pagi, satu sekolah pasti akan heboh." Ujar sosok misterius tersebut sembari tersenyum penuh arti.

Dengan lincah, pemuda itu meng- _attach_ gambar yang baru ia potret ke grup _Kakaotalk_ siswa-dan siswi SMA SM. Ia mengamati laman konfirmasi yang ada di layar telepon selularnya tersebut.

 _Sent this picture to 'SM Students' group?_

" Oh Hell, yes! _"_ gumam siswa tersebut sembari tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Besok pasti adalah hari yang sangat menarik di SMA SM!

.

.

.

* * *

 **HAPPY BAEKSOO DAY! LOL. Ini update-an cepat yang saya janjikan kemarin. A little bit in a rush _,_ tapi saya harap semuanya masih suka dan tetap setia membaca FF ini sampai selesai~ Terimakasih juga untuk ****KrisYeolBeliever, dewi anggraeny, Jell-ssi, Yongbekyu, BubbleLavender, kyura lee, baguettes, alexa, BabyDontCry, Kagome, Baeksoo is Love, Laura Inka, dan yang lainnya atas reviews/komen/masukan/semangat nya! ^^ I'll try my best to finish this!**

 **Dan seperti biasa, Reviews, Saran, dan Masukan is more than welcome!** **:)**


End file.
